First Encounter
by seasprite15
Summary: A Lost and forgotten memory, for when Kagome fell down the well on her 15th birthday it was not the first time.


A Lost and forgotten memory, for when Kagome fell down the well on her 15th birthday it was not the first time.

Today was Kagome's 13th birthday, and it was the worst day in her life. Kagome ran, tears flowing down her face, the sound of her mother sobbing fading in her ears, she hopelessly tried to deny from herself the knowledge, her father was dead. Her foots steps echoed on the cold pavement, she ran to the God Tree and fell to her knees in front of it. It had been a very wet and cold spring that year, and she could feel the storm in the damp air. But her hot tears trailed down her face, contrasting with the air, Kagome prayed, she wasn't sure exactly what she prayed for but she did. Soon the pitter pat of rain hit the cement around her, soon it was a torrent, and she was drenched. Kagome looked down and instantly felt bad about ruining her beautiful new kimono, she had just gotten it today for celebration of her new womanhood. Her period had started and she and her mother were supposed to have a wonderful day at the spa, and her birthday present was a woman's kimono.

It was more beautiful than she dreamed, white with falling sakura blossoms raining down from shoulder to ankle, ranging from blushing pink to magenta to deep red. Kagome didn't want to go back into the house, for now the rain washed away her tears and she felt hollow and tired, she wanted to just slip peacefully into thoughtlessness, just for a while. Kagome spied the old well house, no one but her kitten Buyo ever went in there, and no one would find or bother her.

She sat up her knees ached and she welcomed it, slowly she made her way to the well house, opening the sliding door and slipping in, the pitter patter of rain on wood and the smell of old wood enveloped her, it was comforting and familiar. She sat down on the step leading down into the old bone-eater's well. She sighed, she felt detached from the world, even though she could also feel the storm of emotions in the background of her mind. It was okay, because here the well house was its own little universe, and she could be at peace.

But too soon she heard foot steps and her name being called out, "Kagome?" It was her mom calling her, "Kagome? Are you out here?" She thought about being quiet and letting her leave, but didn't want her to worry. But she didn't move so she just shouted from inside. "Mom! I'm in here." The door slid open and her mother was standing holding an umbrella and Kagome's favorite blanket, it was huge and fluffy and stuffed in a plastic garbage bag. Her mothers eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she looked composed. "Dinner is ready if you would like to come in." Kagome looked up at her mother, "I'm not hungry, I think I want to stay here for a while, maybe over night, is that okay?" Her mom nodded and set the blanket down inside the small structure. Kagome had never seen her mom like this before and she suddenly felt a little afraid. So before her mom closed the door Kagome spoke softly. "I love you mom", The older woman lifted her face to her young daughter and her heart reached out with love, "I love you too, Kagome-chan".

Kagome sighed again as her mother slid the door closed and walked back into the house. She grabbed the plastic bag taking out her blanket, standing up she crushed it to her chest and stuffed her face into it and breathed deeply. Taking in the familiar scent of the laundry soap and softener, her own smell and some unidentifiable ones, comfort washed over her. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome swore she saw a twinkle, turning her head toward the well from where it came from, she stepped closer. She stood on the edge of the well and bent forward, searching the shallow depth of the pit, not finding anything at all.

Then Kagome felt an odd sensation that sent her reeling, a ghostly push on her behind and before she could save herself, she tipped head first down into the old well. But instead of falling several feet and hurting herself, Kagome peaked through a squeezed tight eye, then opened them wide in amazement, soft blue light and the slow sensation of falling left her bewildered. After a minute in the glowing world she felt herself nearing an end, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but all there was, was a jolt and she felt ground underneath her, she lifted her face and felt a rain drop splat on her eyelid. But it couldn't be raining inside the well house, she opened her eyes and became even more confused as night sky met her vision. Kagome sat up and brushed dirt off her wet kimono as best she could, she then took in her surroundings, she was indeed in the well, but there were vines growing down inside, she realized that she could use them to climb out. Kagome tossed her blanket up and over the edge of the well and grasped the vines and hauled herself up, it was really hard to do in a kimono, and she tried not to get it any dirtier. When she reached the edge her hands met damp grass, not wood, Kagome became even more complexed.

She got up from her knees and picked up her blanket, and scanned the area, she was in a forest, which she knew was impossible, a forest was hours away from mid Tokyo. Yet there she was standing in soft soil and light sprinkle falling from the sky, a breeze gushed by her and a cold chill swept up her spine, she felt like she was being watched. She scanned the tree line and found nothing, she backed up until she had a thick tree to her back and shelter from the weather. Still she had that feeling, she decided to call out, "Hell-o? Is there any-anyone out there?" Her voice trembled but she couldn't help it. She had no idea what was going on and what was out there she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

After a timeless second across the clearing a bush rustled, fear rose up in her throat she could taste a scream coming. But then the figure that appeared out of the bushes was smaller than she expected. Kagome's fear went down several notches, now confusion was back.

The boy, she could see now only looked a few years older than her, but not like any boy she had ever seen. The first thing she noticed was that he had silvery white hair, and it hung down to his waist, she had never seen any male with hair that long. His skin was even paler than hers like he never went outside, but he was right now. He was slowly gliding closer to her, he walked like a dancer. When he was about ten yards away Kagome could make out the markings on his face. She gasped, the cold feeling in her spine got stronger the closer he got. Kagome focused on the marking and she new instinctually that he must have been born with them. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek, a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, and his eye lids were magenta too. Kagome felt suddenly that he wasn't like her, he was something other. He was now only three yards away from her, she didn't know what he wanted, she didn't know why he was so silent, but she did know that she didn't want him any closer.

"Stop." She announced as bravely as she could. He stopped.

Kagome took a shuddering breath, questions forming in her mind. She started to be a little more scared, his face was blank, he made no sound, just stood there, and watched her. She didn't want to seem too rude, it might make him mad.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, the question hung in the air, he stayed silent, until she thought he wouldn't answer, but then he opened his mouth.

"You don't know who I am?" The boy stood up straighter and gave her a questioning look. Kagome shook her head. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, heir to the Western lands and all it holds. And who are you?" Kagome smiled a bit he sounded like a fairytale prince.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I live at a shrine." Sesshomaru seemed to relax a little. "So you are a priestess? Where did you come from?" Kagome was glad that he started talking.

She thought about his questions, technically she was a priestess, though her mom never really said anything like that. "I guess, yeah I'm a priestess, I'm not really sure where I am. I fell in the well, and when I got out I was here." Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"Your family left you?" Kagome was taken aback by his statement, that's not what she said at all. "No, I was sitting in the old well house, and I fell in by accident, when I climbed out of the well I wasn't at my shrine anymore I was here."

"Then the well must be magic." He said this like it was an everyday thing, a magic transporting well. Silence fell between them, then Kagome watched as a large water drop flowed down his forehead and slipped down his nose, to hang there. She giggled, and realized that he was still out in the rain, which had gotten a little heavier.

"Come out of the rain, and sit by me if you would like." Kagome found a soft mound of grass and sat down, she wasn't going anywhere soon. He looked at her confused but didn't say anything just went and sat down, with his back against the tree.

To Kagome the silence felt awkward, she suddenly wanted to know more about this boy named Sesshomaru. She decided she would ask a not too personal question.

"What were you doing out here in the woods?" She tried make it sound like she didn't really care, but inside she anxiously awaited the answer,

Sesshomaru looked at her, he could feel the tension in her little body, and didn't understand it. "I was out hunting, and patrolling the borders." He sounded bored, Kagome didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh" was all she could say, she felt awkward suddenly, not knowing how to handle the situation. None of the boys she had ever met acted like this, they were always happy and perky and talking to her a lot, or mean jerks who pushed her around. Sesshomaru wasn't happy or mad or even sad, he didn't seem to want anything from her, but he wasn't leaving either.

Kagome slowly relaxed into the situation, they just sat and watched the rain fall, it was quiet and peaceful and free. Nothing was going to break this great stillness, she had never experienced anything like it. The city was very alive and fast paced, people were always rushing around no matter time of day, there were always lights on, and always cars vrooming past, people always coming and going.

She started to really enjoy sitting there with him, because he was part of this beautiful timeless, still existence. Kagome leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes, she listened. She could hear the rain hit the tree, then ground, the soft pat of drops sliding off leaves to fall to the ground, she could hear his breath, in and out, and the rustle of his clothes as he shifted. Kagome's mouth slowly slid into a smile, this moment felt crucial to her, like this moment could shake her soul and change the person she was, and Kagome felt that it was fine, everything would be fine.

Tears seeped out under her closed lids, but still the smiled hugged her lips. Sesshomaru had never met a girl like this one. She was so free, her emotions had no restriction, and she didn't fight them. As children demons are told that emotion made them weak, and were taught to be ashamed of them. But this girl, even though human, did not seem weak, not in character. He felt like this girl could do anything she wanted and succeed, he marveled at her.

Kagome wanted to really share this moment with him,so without moving in any other way she reached out to him. She hoped that he didn't reject her, but she didn't think further than that. Slowly she moved her hand closer to his, then softly, tentatively touched one of his fingers with her own. She paused a second waiting for a reaction, none, he didn't move or acknowledge her, so Kagome took that as an ok. But still with caution she slid her hand around his until finally their fingers intertwined, she sighed her happiness went up a level. He was ok with touching her and having contact, he was ok with sharing this with her. What ever this was.

He felt her hand go for his, touch him, and he surprised himself by being fine with it. Usually he hated contact with people. But now, she was touching him, and suddenly he liked it. Her hand was soft and delicate, and very warm, a little moist. His demon senses picked up her increased heart rate and blood flow. He looked at her, just looked at her, she wasn't the prettiest, or smartest, or the fastest, but that was ok. Because he felt something that his brain or demon senses were not telling him, no instincts or trained skill told him this. But he felt…. That this girl…. Had…. potential.

The rain suddenly got even heavier, a bad down fall, wind picked up, rocking the tree they stayed under. The tree's branches whipped around showering them with water, the wind making it sting on contact. Kagome was soon shivering, Sesshomaru watched her lips turn blue and knew that wasn't good for a human. He knew that she needed shelter and a fire. He searched his mind for something in the area, then he remembered the little cave he played in as a child, it was small but perfect.

He turned to her, and she to him, looking into each others eyes. She didn't complain about the cold, she was hoping it would pass. But soon the shivers rocked her body and she didn't know if she would be able to walk now, she huddled in closer to herself and her blanket. And still he watched her, he seemed to be thinking, but Kagome could not tell what. Suddenly he stood up.

Looking down at her he offered his hand, and pulled her up gently. "There is a cave nearby, we can run there, fold up your blanket so it wont get too wet." His voice was soft but firm, she did as asked. As soon as the blanket went under one arm, he pulled on the other yanking her into a fast run, rain whipped her face and she couldn't see, trusting he would not let her fall.

Kagome felt a mounting tension, like fate was weighing down on her, she knew that something very important was about to happen, something truly life changing. In no time he led her into a cave, the ground was rock and hard, the ceiling just tall enough so they could stand up, about 15 feet long and 10 feet wide, small and comfortable. Kagome felt very relieved to be inside and out of the weather, but she was still shivering. Sesshomaru walked to be back of the cave where it tapered into nothing, bending down he moved some rocks, standing back up he turned around and there was a bundle of dry wood! Kagome hovered waiting for him to start the fire and the delicious warmth.  
He bent down arranging the sticks of various sizes, and pulled some dry lichen out of nowhere, then proceeded to also pull out a flint, striking and lighting after a minute. Kagome just stood close watching him, "You are a genius" She had to praise him.

Kagome huddled around the little fire for a few minutes as the cave warmed up, the opening to it was small so the heat didn't escape too fast. Soon Kagome stopped shivering, then took her blanket off setting close but not too close to the fire to dry. She stood up, her kimono still wet, but steaming now, the cave was more than warm. She watched his clothes steam too, he was sitting against the cave wall, eyes closed, Kagome moved near him.

When she was barely inches away his eyes popped open, focused on her, she stepped up until her body brushed his, eyes still glued together. Kagome wanted to touch this ethereal being, explore him. "Can I touch your markings? They are beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." She wanted to be honest with him, hoped furiously he would not say no. She poured what she was feeling into her eyes, letting all her soul lay bare, yet she could not read his, and only understood that he was troubled. He nodded barely, if she hadn't been focusing on his face she wouldn't have seen it. Her hand came up, fingers slid into his hair, her thumb glided over a magenta stripe, he closed his eyes leaning into her caress.

No one had ever touched him so gently before, his parents were not affectionate, showing their love through teaching and hard work, he had never been attracted to physical closeness before, finding it unwanted and uncomfortable, but her, it felt so right, his stomach clenched and something inside him changed fast and hard, and it broke.

He couldn't stand to have her so close and not be touching her, he wanted to wrap her around him desperately, he craved her. He was burning up, needing her as fuel for his flame. Outwardly he groaned and grabbed her faster than human, plastering her to him, trying to melt them together through their skin. He latched his lips onto hers kissing her for the first time, crushing them together, rough and hard. She responded, wrapping her arms around them helping hold them together, moving her lips with his, the kiss was bruising and desperate, and a little painful, but all wrapped up it was the most intense moment of her life.

Then slowly the tension warped and sank, she felt him pull away, and she released him panting for air, leaning forehead against forehead they stayed that way enjoying the hot breath of the other brush their faces. The moment was timeless and Kagome knew that something had been formed between them, something strong and life changing. Then he moved back, and she could feel a rush of cold that had nothing to do with the weather. "I can not do this, you are human, it was wrong for this to happen, and I will be punished for doing that, you have to leave."

His words struck her, cold, selfish, as if what had just happened meant nothing to him. He was looking down using the silver hair to hide his face. Kagome moved closer to him hoping to reestablish the connection, she needed this, she didn't want this amazing feeling to go. But as her hand touched his cheek, he grabbed her, his hand tightening around her wrist painfully, she let out small whimper, and tried to pull away but couldn't, his grip was iron.

He looked up face enraged. "Don't you understand! It is wrong, perverse to want you, it is disgusting. I will be lucky if my father does not kill me for this act! Get away." With his last words he propelled her away from him, forgetting that she was not made with demon reflexes, and skin tough as hide. She fell fast and hard into the wall, he heard the thick thunk of her head hitting stone, and all he was thinking and feeling dropped. He could not believe he hurt her but knew that sound was bad, she laid crumpled against the wall, vibrant life turned deathly still.

He stood still as panic seeped into him, it was deeply morally wrong to hurt a female, he felt shame peirce him strongly. He went to her and moved her onto her back, she still hadn't moved, he checked her over, her head was bleeding profusely from a wound on her forehead, but he couldn't tell how bad it was. She was fine everywhere else, but still her head bled, his panic stepped up a notch, he didn't know how to deal with human injuries, he couldn't help her, and if he walked into a human village with her they would kill him and her. He decided to try the well, isn't that where she came from? Couldn't her own people help her somehow?

Sesshomaru picked her up gently cradling her against his chest, her heart beat was fading a little, he ran towards the well as she bled on him, he was panting by the time he got there, storm forgotten. He held her close to him one last time, regretting powerfully that he had hurt her, then dropped her into the well, welcoming the blue light that engulfed her. His ears picked up the sound of tearing silk, then the light faded, and there attached to a wayward nail was the corner of her beautiful kimono, one blood red sakura blossom on the white plain.

There, as he plucked the cloth from the nail, Sesshomaru vowed to himself to never lose control like that again and to seek redemption for the wrong he did. He would wear her colors and remember every day his shame. He lifted the cloth to his face, and for the first time, and the last time, he cried.

Pain was what Kagome first felt, then wetness and the side of her face, next was sound, her name being called from far away but getting closer until it was loud and harsh in her ears, almost screaming. She opened her eyes and saw the well house from down the well, and didn't remember getting in there. Her mothers face appeared at the edge her face in total panic, she was screaming something that Kagome couldn't understand yet.

Soon a rope was flung over and someone she didn't know climbed down, and a box was handed to him. The man turned to her and touched her face, his eyes worried. He spoke softly, "Kagome I am a doctor, I'm here to help you. You are very lucky that I happened to pass by." And with that her world went black.

She woke up to soft sunlight on her face, and her mother saying good morning. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her mothers tired, stressed, and despairing face, and remembered. Her father was dead, she had been in the well house, she leaned in to look, then nothing. Kagome cried and her mother held her, they cried together and comforted each other.

After that day her mother thought she was suicidal and kept a close eye on her daughter always, and Kagome held a deep routed fear and curiosity about the well, always feeling something odd when near it. But life went on and she went back to school, her family back to work, but Kagome always felt like something was……….different.

I'm thinking about adding another chapter to this, if I get a good response, and some good reviews I would be encouraged to do so.  
This is a very WAFFy fic compared to my usual stuff, but felt the need to write this beautifully emotional piece, I hope you enjoyed it. Not many people talk about the young Sesshomaru, and I've always wondered how he got to be the person he is now.

*If you liked my writing and wish to read more, and you are over 18... then plz go to there im under the same pen name Seasprite15* 


End file.
